theomegascapersfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Promotional Video Project
Help on a new clan advertising/promotional video! The following is a recruitment page created by The Shamon, for promoting our clan/as a means of recruitment and just an honorable keepsake our clan can be quite proud of. Please Read The Following! As our clan reaches new benchmarks in our community, it's time to take that extra step to show off what we got. I, The Shamon, am heading a project that will do just that. I need your help! Detailed below are the areas I need support in (pretty much everything). Please let me know if you are interested in helping! The areas that I will need DEDICATED assistance include: *''Providing High Quality Pictures ''from in game activities and events *''Video Editing Support ''(video capture software and video scripting) *''Video Special Effects Support ''(ties into both animation support and programming) *''Audio/Sound Effects Support ''(any experience with the sound industry and software would be great!) *''Programming Support ''(java and/or flash experience would be great!) *''Animation Support ''(experience with Blender, Rhino/Autodesk as well as some python scripting experience) *''Anyone Who Wants To Feel Special ''(you are all special'') And Be In The Video!'' ''My Role As "The Director"'' I am by no means an expert in any of these catergories but instead will serve as a laison to help get all the pieces together into a single final product. It needs to be amazing, which I am sure our clan is fully capable of, but it's going to take a lot of effort. So the more people we have, the better. Further Questions If you have any additional questions or have ideas as to what other areas of expertise may be helpful/that you can contribute, PM "The Shamon" in game or leave a post here. Further details will be added in as well as progress in developement as that time comes. Tasks/Jobs Detailed below are some basic needs that this video will need from each area of support. If you can expand on it's knowledge, do so. Much of this video may be a learning process so even if you have no experience, please feel free to offer up your time for something! You as well as I will be learning for the first time a lot about video editing! Please add your name to a bulleted list in each section you are interested in. Once we have everyone we need pitching in the basics, we'll get down to the nitty-gritty. Providing High Quality Pictures For this task we will need to acquire High-Res, posed photography on clan events, random scenes about runescape, and clan promoting craziness. Each picture must be planned and may require some leadership skills and good communication abilties to ensure proper coordination and completion. Coordination with the other designers of this video is a must. Video Editing Support Video editing is by no means meant to be a one man job. This task alone is essential to the completion of this project. This task will require use of video screen capture software/hardware as well as video editing software. If you have the experience, time you want to commit, and have a very patient and strong willed demeanor, please sign up below. If you want to learn how to do this for this project and have the above traits, please sign up and leave a note that you do not have prior experience. Video Special Effects Support This is the pizzazz ladies and gentlemen! The showbiz, the explosions, the cha-ching of this video. I need creative support on this one: ideas, authors, artists, comedians, well-mannered individualists that just aren't following the grain of society. Additionally, I need experienced editors or those that can take the time to learn how to incorporate effects into our video. I plan on mainly using special effects for topic transitions and exclamation. Audio/Sound Effects Support Another creative job, I need people with experience in sound effect design, audio editing and manipulation, as well as some people with mircophones. If sound is your thing and you can help, please sign up in this section. This section will by no means be neglected, otherwise I'll be doing it myself (and please...you don't want to hear me sing...). Programming/Technical Support This job will not be a primary position. I have plans for you. Special plans. Mwuahahaha. Anyway, I need those with video editing knowledge with a background of java and/or flash experience to assist the other designers in incorporating their work and hard labored files of awesomeness into the video. If I am the needle, I need you to be our thread. You will be in charge of file management and organisation, programming incoporation, and claim the awesome title of "The Producer". You must be computer savvy, able to work with me (I can be frustratingly hilarious), and be extremely dedicated to this project. Animation Support This job is for my video editors who are interested in developing the transitions and overall flow of this video. It can be a painstaking stop-and-go process I won't lie, but it's necessary. You will be working with me, the graphics designers, audio editors, and myself all over again after them. Anyone Who Wants To Feel Special Don't feel up to the job? You can still be of great help in the development of this video! We need sound bytes, we need participants in our events and poses, we need sideline encouragement! If you don't have to time or guts to help, you can still enjoy the more fun aspect and keep more of your hair (oh yes, there will be hair pulling, mostly my own but don't be surprised if I pull your hair too). Please sign up below if you'd like to be an extra and I'll be in touch with you when we need your assistance. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, on this list will be included, NO EXCEPTIONS. Assistant Director/Producer In addition, I will be selecting 1-2 people to be my assistants in communicating ideas across from our variety of designers and choosing the best course of action for this video. They will be our Assistant Director and Assistant Producer. The requirements are as follows: 3rd Level Clan Fealty Strong Character and Morally Straight Accepting of Others Good Communication Skills Possess Leadership Traits Are Adaptable Have Strong Clan Loyalty, On and Off Runescape Have Candy and WILL Share Join My Dropbox Shared Folder For Collaboration of Files and Data Have Skype Or Other Easy Means of Peer Collaboration (all directors, producers must have) Also, although not required, greatly improve your selection chances: Participate in the Clan Short Shorts Phenomena Have Video Editing Experience Can Work Well with a Group Can Dance Category:Browse Category:Runescape Category:Community